Prisoner of a Raven
by My Dark Magic
Summary: As part of an ultimate plot, Orochimaru brings Sasuke a young girl with whom he is supposed to revive the Uchiha Clan. Rated T for adult themes and language. SasukexOC.
1. Fear of the Light

.

**Chapter 1**

_"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark;  
__the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."  
-Plato_

* * *

"Another one?" Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Haven't you given up yet? You know I don't care to do this anymore."

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh, but Sasuke, this one is special. You're in for quite a treat tonight."

"Oh?" Sasuke began sarcastically, already irritated. "This nonsense is beginning to cut into my training. I'm finished wasting my time with your project." He tweaked his eyebrows in annoyance.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Only you, Sasuke, would have the nerve to disrespect me. Clearly training you isn't enough to earn your respect. Perhaps this may change your mind." He tugged on the metal chain of the girl trailing behind him, leading her into the light of the dimly lit hallway.

She appeared to be sixteen or seventeen, about his age, just like all the other girls Orochimaru had found. Her face was pale and her lifeless eyes stared at the ground in front of her. Her body was skinny and weak, dried blood tainted the skin of her wrists where the shackles had dug into them. Sasuke, unimpressed, looked the girl over and then dismissed her from his sight.

"What's so special about it?" He asked, his lip slightly curled. A flicker of anger crossed the girls face after being referred to as "it", but it was quickly replaced with the same, dead expression she wore before.

"Oh of course you can't tell, silly me," Orochimaru chuckled again, "I sealed away her chakra." Sasuke noted a strange circular device attached to the girl's chest. "Let me remove it, surely then you'll change your mind about her." Orochimaru took hold of the device with one hand and turned it to the left, releasing it from the girl's chest with a click.

Immediately, the girl thrust her leg forward in an attempt to kick Orochimaru away from her. He caught her leg in the air and slammed her down onto the stone floor, forcing the air from her lungs. She wheezed for a moment then began to make hand signs. Before she could finish, Sasuke clasped both of her wrists in one hand, pulling them above her head and forcing her to her feet. He pinned her hands against the wall of the hallway.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Orochimaru smirked.

"She seems like too much trouble," Sasuke noted, sounding bored. "I don't see why you took her of all people."

"Still can't tell?" Orochimaru's grin stretched across his face, "How about you take another look at her."

Sasuke, annoyed, shifted his glance towards the girl once more. Her glower made chills run through his arms. Glaring at him, were a pair of bright red Sharingan eyes that had not been present before.

His shock quickly turning into anger, Sasuke pivoted towards Orochimaru. "Where did you find her?" He demanded.

"That's for me to know," chucked Orochimaru, "and you not to worry about."

"Will you stop laughing?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Watch your temper, Uchiha. Why don't you stop yelling at me and thank me instead? After all, I've brought you the means with which to revive your clan and if I remember correctly, your main complaint about the other women I so graciously brought to you was that they were not Uchiha like you are. You ought to be kissing my feet right now." Orochimaru approached the girl and twisted the chakra suppressing device back in place on her chest. She slumped out of Sasuke's hands and onto the floor, her body weak but her eyes deadly.

Sasuke's voice lowered slightly, "How do you even know she's an Uchiha?"

"Did you not see her Sharingan?" Orochimaru asked in a dull voice.

Sasuke took a breath to calm his temper. "She could have gotten the eyes some other way. A birth defect or a transplant. Just because she has Sharingan eyes doesn't mean she's an Uchiha."

"I tested her blood myself, she is certainly from your clan."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he didn't understand why he felt angry or why he didn't believe what Orochimaru had just said. He was aware that in addition to being a deadly ninja, Orochimaru was also very talented at analyzing everything encompassing the human body. If anyone could successfully identify the girl's heritage, it was Orochimaru. But how could there be another Uchiha? It wasn't possible. Itachi made no mistakes when terminating the clan.

Orochimaru, aware of Sasuke's coldness towards the situation, clarified "Of course, I don't intend for you to procreate tonight. The girl is weak and unhealthy and I am too tired to put her under the usual hypnosis. Also there are several tests I would like to preform beforehand to determine her desirable and unwanted genes and isolate them accordingly."

Sasuke looked the girl over once more, taking notice of her dark blue hair and pale complexion- traits commonly found in Uchihas. The girl glared at him. Sasuke sneered back at her and turned his gaze back towards Orochimaru, stating, "I am going to bed now," turning on his heel, and walking away into the darkness of the hallway.

Orochimaru crouched down so that he was face to face with the young girl, cupping her chin with his cold, pasty fingers and hissing, "Oh, my little Uchiha, do we have big plans for you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I really hoped you like it :)  
Just for reference, Sasuke is about 16 or 17 in this story. He is not fully trained by Orochimaru and he has not yet killed Itachi or any of that. Most of this takes place before/during the official beginning of Naruto Shippuden.  
__**Please review if you can** :) it really does make a huge difference and it helps keep me going!__  
_


	2. Acid

.

**Chapter 2**

_"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored  
than to anything on which it is poured."  
-Mark Twain_

* * *

It was two-thirty in the morning when Sasuke finally decided to see the girl. He had laid in his bed for several hours trying to rid his thoughts of who she was and where she came from and only after he was sure Orochimaru would be sleeping did he find the resolve to march into her chamber and demand answers from her. He walked silently through the dark, narrow hallways of the hideout, directly toward the room where all of Orochimaru's prisoners were kept. As he made his way to her cell, he tried to imagine how the conversation would go- anticipating her responses and preparing his own in return. She would be frightened of course, she was a prisoner after all, however Sasuke presumed she would also be rather defensive. He smirked to himself, thinking of how easy it would be to extract information from the trapped animal at the end of the hall.

Upon reaching the cell, he entered the door unannounced and closed it behind him, lighting the candle on a small table beside the girl's cot with the flick of his finger. The Uchiha girl sat up in the cot, restricted slightly by the cuff around her wrist that attached her to the bed and the chakra-sealing device that hadn't moved from her stomach. Her body expressed her anxiety through the tenseness in the muscles of her shoulders and arms, but her eyes read ferocious. Sasuke approached her bed, coming rather close to her and not breaking eye-contact; he knew exactly how to handle wild animals and the strategy that worked best for him was to never convey weakness and never back down. After a brief period of silence, the girl finally spoke, her voice course and rigid.

"What?" She growled, "have you come to rape me now?" Her eyes flickered dangerously. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but before he was able to the Uchiha girl spat in his face. Without thinking, Sasuke's natural reflexes enacted. His arm flew forward, slapping the girl in a quick and sharp movement. The girl's spine slumped slightly, her raven hair falling in a curtain over her face. Sasuke, slightly ruffled from the shock of hitting the prisoner, flexed his back muscles and then relaxed, wiping the spit from his face.

"It would be in your best interest," he spoke calmly but coldly, "to respect me and cooperate with me. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

The girl flipped the hair out of her face, her upper lip curling in fury, "Please, do!" she retorted. "Anything but being forced to mother a child of _yours_." Sasuke had to make an effort to keep his temper at bay.

"For being one of the last living survivors of my clan, you speak very poorly of the Uchihas." he noted, voice steady.

"I'm not interested in being part of your clan." She growled. "The Uchihas are swine."

Sasuke dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from slapping the girl again. "The Uchiha Clan once held the greatest and most powerful ninja ever to live." The girl didn't respond. Sasuke straightened his back, internally pleased to be in control of the situation. "And I am not here to impregnate you." He added, "I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer me. Understand?" The girl glared her response.

Sasuke smiled. "Good. What is your name?"

"Why do you need my name?" the girl asked in annoyance. "Is that really important?"

"Unless you'd rather me call you my bitch," Sasuke smirked again, "you will tell me your name."

The girl took a labored breath before answering, "It's Raine."

"Raine Uchiha." Sasuke thought upon it for a moment. He did not recall anyone by that name living in the compound or attending his classes when he was younger. "Are you a certified ninja, _Raine_." He said her name in a mocking tone.

"Yes."

Sasuke tried to remember if he had seen a headband on her earlier but could not recall. "What village are you from? Not Konaha, I'm sure."

"I live in the Hidden Rain Village..._Amegakure_..." She trailed off slightly and then continued. "But my mother was from the Leaf Village."

Sasuke laughed in his head, a girl named Raine lived in the Hidden Rain village. How creative. "When and why did your family relocate to Amegakure?"

Raine's nostrils flared slightly, "This is ridiculous, I don't have to answer these kinds of questions!"

Sasuke stared blankly back at her. He turned on his heel and began to leave the room, Raine called after him. "Wait, Where are you going? What are you going to do to me?" Her voice ended on a flat note, giving away a hint of fear.

Sasuke turned his head to look back at her. "We will use you as we need you. If you cooperate, we will try to leave you in peace. If you resist, you will be punished. You pick your poison. However if I were you, I would find that cooperating is a much kinder solution than trying to struggle."

"You really are an Uchiha aren't you?" Raine spat.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sasuke's mouth, "Yes, I am. And you shouldn't throw that name around like an insult. You're an Uchiha too."

"By blood alone." She growled darkly, "Only sick pigs like you and that monster Itachi get the honor of living the name."

Sasuke swooped across the room onto the cot where the girl lay, his face merely inches from hers. She could smell the sweet and deadly intoxication of his breath as he spoke, his glowing red eyes never leaving hers. His cold hand gripped her neck. "I," He rumbled, not breaking eye contact, "am _nothing _like Itachi."

Gasping for air slightly, Raine choked out, "You're just as evil." She gasped again, still managing to thrust hatred into her eyes, "You might as well be his brother."

Suddenly the pressure on her neck was gone, her eyes spotted black for a moment before she registered the silhouette of Sasuke standing in the doorway. He snapped his fingers, extinguishing the light of the candle on the table. "You, _my bitch_," he flashed his Sharingan for a final time, "are flirting with the devil."

* * *

_Ahh, sexual tension :) my favorite!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please remember to review! Every single one makes a difference  
Have a wonderful day!_


	3. Blind Pride

.

**Chapter 3**

_"A proud man is always looking down on things and people;  
and, of course, as long as you are looking down,  
you cannot see something that is above you."  
-C.S. Lewis_

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke found himself particularly moody. It was normal for him to wake up feeling annoyed, in fact, he felt annoyed more often than not. Today, however, he felt as if he might lash out at the first person who happened to talk to him, not that he really cared about yelling at someone. After attempting to eat a small omelet and instead finding his stomach to feel full, he set off to the training grounds outside of the hideout. When Sasuke did not see Orochimaru waiting for him, he let out a small breath of relief. He was not in the mood to deal with the snake man today and preferred to train alone.

About an hour into his session of mindlessly fighting his own shadow clones, Sasuke pressed his middle finger and his thumb to his temples and tried to catch his breath. He couldn't focus on his training, all he could think about was the stupid girl back at the hide out. A wave of fury shook his body, causing his arms to tremble. He did _not _want to have sex with that miserable excuse for an Uchiha. He didn't care what clan she was from, she was pathetic and disrespectful. A pulsing headache urged itself into Sasuke's skull, drumming against his temples. He crouched down, angrily rubbing his forehead.

"I see you're training hard." Commented Orochimaru from behind Sasuke. "Is this what you do when I'm not here to assist you?"

Sasuke shot him a dirty look, otherwise ignoring his question. Orochimaru chuckled softly.

"I began running tests on Raine this morning," he began. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, but he could hear the smile on his sensei's face. "I'm not finished, of course, but from what I've gathered so far, the girl is wildly gifted. Her genetics are rather incredible."

Sasuke cleared his face, trying to remain passive about the situation. "What about it?" he asked in his most monotonic voice.

"Two things," Orochimaru began, "First of all, I would also like to have you tested so I can determine how exactly your genes will line up with hers." He paused, waiting for a response, but Sasuke didn't speak. "Second," he continued, "I would like to hold off on impregnating the girl."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly, half curious, half relieved. "Why is that?"

"Well as you noticed yesterday, her fighting abilities are impressive and her genes only confirm that. I'd like to train her alongside you."

Sasuke jolted upward suddenly, anger creeping onto his face. "_Why_?" he growled. "Why do we need to _train _the thing?"

Orochimaru chortled, "Behave, Sasuke," he whispered. "The girl must be healthy if she is to birth many healthy children." Bile rose in the back of Sasuke's throat at the thought of having multiple children with the girl, but he quickly swallowed it back, hoping not to reveal his emotions. "Now," Orochimaru smiled, "I am going to be busy with configuring the genetics of you two so in the time that I am unavailable, I would like you to train Raine in my place."

Sasuke was unable to contain his rage, "No way!" he shouted, "I refuse to train her!"

Orochimaru laughed loudly. "Well it seems you've taken quite a liking to your Uchiha friend, haven't you. Tell me, what exactly did you two talk about last night at three in the morning?" He smiled darkly at Sasuke, who only glared in response. "Very well," he shook his head at Sasuke's silence. "I will perform a general exam on you tomorrow. As for right now, you stay here. I will send out the girl so that you two can..." he stopped to chuckle, "get acquainted."

With that, Orochimaru turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke fuming in the center of the training ground. He cupped his face in his hands and breathed deeply in an attempt to exhale some of his rage. After he had calmed himself and regained most of his cool demeanor, he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. He turned his back to the hideout so that he would not be facing the girl when she approached him. He stayed that way for about five minutes when he sensed unfamiliar chakra, the girl's, behind him. He glowered momentarily when he felt her chakra- that meant Orochimaru had removed the device keeping her at bay. Now the only thing preventing her escape was a small wired fence that surrounded the grounds.

He faintly heard footsteps behind him and he stood up at the sound. Still angry about the events of the previous night, Sasuke wanted to show off and hopefully humiliate the girl. He smirked to himself, back still turned on her.

"How prepared are you?" He asked in as flat a voice as he could manage.

"Is that even a question?" She responded sarcastically. "I'm a prisoner, do you really think that snake guy would load me up with weapons? You're not too bright are you?" The girl's rudeness was starting to get to Sasuke, he clenched his fists. He turned around to face her, getting his first clear look at the girl.

She was wearing the clean clothes Orochimaru had provided for her: a loose grey shirt and tight, black, mid-thigh shorts- typical ninja attire. She stood about five feet four inches tall, on the shorter side, with a very skinny build- almost malnourished. Sasuke did not notice much muscle on her, making her look weak- an easy target. She had a gaunt, narrow face with sharp cheekbones and full lips. Her nose had a small curve to it and was sprayed with small freckles. She posessed hard, almond shaped eyes that were dark black without her Sharingan. Her raven-colored hair was parted on the side of her face and stretched down, grazed her breasts (which Sasuke tried to ignore). Her skin and hair color matched his very closely. She certainly looked like an Uchiha; weak and pathetic, but Uchiha all the same.

"If you have no weapons then we will start your training by sparring. No blood. No nin or genjustsu, tai only. On my mark, we will begin. Ready?"

She nodded, looking bored. He would change that.

"Begin."

Raine thrust her leg in an uppercut just as she had done the night before, Sasuke calmly caught her leg in his hand and caught a punch with his other. He pushed her away from him and she came back quickly with a shout, leaping and attempting to throw another punch. Sasuke flipped backwards, unimpressed.

"You're too predictable," he commented, "you need to be quick and unexpected. Some_thing_ like you cannot win out of just brute force."

Fury struck her eyes at being called a thing. She charged at him again and leaped high into the air, trying to land a kick from above. Sasuke easily grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground, flat on her back. While she gasped for breath, Sasuke stepped over her torso, strattling her, then sat down on her midsection. He looked her in the eyes, smirking at how easily he pinned her down.

Raine's face blushed red. She averted her eyes from his. "Get off of me, you pervert." She mumbled, pushing on his chest to get him to stand.

"You are not nearly talented enough to be so cocky." Sasuke scolded, using the same words Kakashi had said to him so long ago. Her eyes were cast on the ground. Sasuke, feeling powerful, looked down upon the short, weak, and humiliated girl brushing herself off from the ground. For a moment, he thought he had broken her. So much for the incredible fighting genetics Orochimaru had spoken about. He contained a laugh.

Suddenly, Raine's eyes snapped back up to his. "You might win a contest of strength, but if we played with swords, I would kick your ass!" she yelled. He could feel her confidence growing.

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to put a sword in the hands of a prisoner?" Sasuke asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

Raine laughed at him, "You know you'd lose, huh? That's why you won't fight me?"

Sasuke felt his anger rising in his chest. He was very practiced with sword fighting, it was something he and Orochimaru had spent the most time working on. His senses told him not to fight the girl, but his pride was more convincing.

"Fine." he retorted, "If you want to lose again so badly then who am I to stop you?" Sasuke quickly fetched Raine an old, dull sword from the weapons cabinet on the far side of the training grounds, he then drew his own chokuto. He noticed Raine purse her lips at how sharp and polished his sword was compared to hers. Sasuke smiled.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "Begin!"

The two ninja quickly leapt away from each other and shared a tense glance. Sasuke, brimming with confidence, charged forward, his sword raised at just the right angle so that it would leave a small scratch on her face. He poised his sword and before he could strike Raine, her arms snapped forward, blocking his attack with a satisfying _cling_.

Raine then seemed to vanish before Sasuke, he was left stunned for a mere fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Raine to reappear behind him. She slashed at him with a quick movement.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He had lost. So soon.

Sasuke was stunned.

Raine, knowing she had won, surrendered her sword, sticking it blade-first into the ground; she walked around in front of Sasuke. He looked at her face and, instead of seeing confidence as he had expected, her eyes only portrayed disgust. Fury rose within Sasuke as he leapt forward, sword in hand; Raine stumbled to the ground beneath him. Breathing heavily in rage, Sasuke brought his shining blade to her throat, ignoring the scream of protest from his wounded arm.

There was no fear in Raine's eyes, if anything, she appeared to be smiling. "See? What I said last night was true. You're just like _him!_" She snarled, trying to provoke him, "I bet this is _exactly_ how Itachi looked before he murdered your parents!" Sasuke roared in fury and agony, then leapt off of Raine, removing the blade of his chokuto from her neck.

"What?" She began, in an attempt to be clever, "Can't handle-"

"Next time!" Sasuke yelled, cutting her off, his voice breaking slightly. "_Next time I swear I'll slice your fucking throat_!"

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
_Please review my story if you can! :) It brightens my day to get reviews! 3


	4. Secrets

.

**Chapter 4**

_"I thought about how there are two types of secrets:_  
_the kind you want to keep in,_  
_and the kind you don't dare to let out."_  
-Ally Carter

* * *

"You are such a child!" Raine shouted, picking herself up off of the ground. "Do you throw a tantrum every time you lose?"

Sasuke didn't even seem to hear her, "How _dare _you compare me to him!" His muscles tensed, wanting to lash out and attack the girl with his fists but he knew Orochimaru would be furious if he hurt her. His fingers curled awkwardly as he tried to restrain his anger, he had never had much control over that particular emotion. He took a deep breath, trying to relax his body. Raine stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you seriously getting yourself worked up over this?" She yelled. "You think you've had a hard past, huh? You think that the world is against you? _Grow up_! You're not the only one with problems! You're not the only one Itachi hurt!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet hers, his Sharingan fully activated. Instantly, the world around them began to spiral away, replaced by a world that was red and black. Raine recognized what was happening immediately, she had been put under genjutsu enough times to know what it looked like. Her body tensed up in fear, her eyes darting around her in panic. She had no idea what Sasuke was planning on doing to her. Their surroundings continued to spiral, eventually coming to a halt. They appeared to be in the Uchiha compound, dimly lit by a large red moon.

Sasuke intended to humiliate the girl, make her feel what he had felt- tear into her weakness and bring in out. He had ripped his way into her past and her memories in hope of exposing her fear. He glanced around the compound, waiting for the memories to begin. Quickly, his vision focused in on a house in the middle of the compound. Inside the house stood a tall woman crying; before her, stood a man with his arms crossed, looking down upon her in disgust. Sasuke heard a small gasp from beside him- Raine recognized what was happening.

"Please." The woman begged through tears. "Please allow me to stay!"

The man before her glared on, no pity in his eyes. "My decision is final, slut. You are banished from the Uchiha compound!" A whimper came from Raine.

The woman continued sobbing, covering her face in her hands. "But what am I to do," her voice barely audible, "about the child?"

"That is not my concern!" the man shouted, "You should have thought about that before whoring around with another man!"

What was happening became clear to Sasuke. The woman was Raine's mother who had become pregnant with the child of another man. He smirked, shaking his head slightly. "So your mother was a whore, huh? I guess that explains why I've never heard of her." He looked to Raine for a response, but her eyes were fixated upon her mother, her mouth slightly ajar. Sasuke understood her confusion, technically this wasn't a "memory" per say. Raine hadn't yet been born, however the Sharingan was able to delve into the past of things in a very interesting manner. He looked at Raine's unmoving body and was pleased at how in control he was.

Raine's mother continued crying and the man, her fiance, continued staring at her, his eyes slowly growing soft. He spoke again, his voice still stern, but slightly less harsh. "Listen, I wont tell anyone about...the child. Just... you have to leave. Tonight." The woman nodded, and with that, the memory began to warp and spin once again, changing settings.

When the memory refocused, Sasuke saw a young seven-year-old Raine jogging through the streets of a small town with a smile on her face and several little flowers clutched in her hand. They certainly were not in the leaf village, piquing Sasuke's curiosity. Perhaps this was Amegakure? Beside him, the real Raine let out a cry and was reduced to her knees, her eyes, however, never left the image of her younger self. Clearly she recognized this memory. He watched the image of young Raine run through the streets, eventually arriving at a small house.

She slid open the door and removed her sandals. "Mom, I'm home!" She called out, "I have a surprise for you!" Quickly, she hid the little flowers behind her back. When no one called back to her, she began to walk through the house in search of her mother.

"Is this a game, mommy?" She yelled happily, "Hide and seek? Ready or not here I come!" she began to skip through the rooms. Sasuke gave a small chuckle at her immaturity, however his smile disappeared when the image of the girl entered what appeared to be the kitchen.

Sasuke's eyes grew hard and cold at what he saw. The woman from the previous memory lay collapsed in the center of the room, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Both Raine and her image howled in fear and pain. The real Raine covered her ears, her eyes unable to shut. Her younger image screamed, pulling at her own hair.

"Mom!" Young Raine screamed, running up to the dead woman. "Mom wake up!" She shook her mother's arm violently, then was reduced to a small sobbing mass, dropping her flowers into her mother's blood. Her head snapped up to the ceiling, screaming, "Who did this?!"

Sasuke's eyes then snapped to the dark corner of the kitchen where a glowing pair of red eyes looked upon the situation. Itachi. The image of Raine also seemed to become aware of the eyes in the corner of the kitchen, her body tensing up.

"Who are you?" She whimpered between sobs.

Itachi didn't reply to her, instead, his body seemed to disappear in a cloud of large black birds. The birds swooped around the room, circling young Raine and attacking her young body. Both Raine and her image began screaming. Sasuke's body immediately fell cold and goosebumps crawled over his arms. He felt himself begin to panic as he looked for where Itachi disappeared to and when he couldn't find his brother, he looked back down at where Raine's dead mother had been and instead saw the bodies of his parents collapsed on the floor. His mother raised her head slightly, causing Sasuke to jolt in fear. He met her eyes with his, but when he looked at her, all he saw were disturbing, white orbs without pupils.

"Why, Sasuke?" She croaked. "Why didn't you save us?"

Her eyes then disappeared, and more black birds began to make their way out of his mother's eye sockets and her mouth. He no longer knew if the screams were coming from his mother, Raine, or himself.

Immediately, Sasuke released the genjutsu and the world quickly spun back to normal. He felt himself panicking wildly. He looked around for Raine and found her on her knees, her hands clutching her hair. She was sobbing loudly. Sasuke glanced around anxiously, trying to shake away the image of his parents. He needed to clear his head. He needed to get away. Impulsively, Sasuke began to bound away from the training ground and easily leaped over the wired fence, bringing him into a dense cover of trees. He he had been running from those memories for years. He didn't stop.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)  
Pretty please leave a review :)  
Have an awesome day!_


	5. Of Terror and Beauty

.

**Chapter 5**

"_The truth...It is a beautiful and terrible thing  
__and should therefore be treated with great caution."  
_―J.K. Rowling

* * *

As he ran, Sasuke's fear began to ebb away, anger taking its place. He was not angry at anything in particular, but the rage filled him so quickly that he could feel himself shaking. With that, he decided to stop running and try to calm himself. After a minute or two of deep breathing, he found that he could not expel the image of his mother and father from his mind, fanning the flame of his frustration. A loud shout burst from his body, scratching his throat on the way out and causing the birds in the trees around him to flutter away. Impulsively, he lunged forward and gathered chakra in his feet, kicking a thin tree next to him and listening in satisfaction as the trunk snapped and gave way.

Pacing back and forth, Sasuke continued taking deep breaths. He focused on his inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm himself and focus on anything other than the image of his mother that had been branded into his mind. What to do was not obvious. He knew that he had to return to the hideout- he had made the deal with Orochimaru long ago that he wouldn't pack up and leave the grounds without permission and, while Sasuke was never one to follow instructions, he preferred to stay on Orochimaru's good side as it benefitted the training towards his ultimate goal.

Sasuke spent a considerable amount of time simply pacing back and forth, calming down and forming a plan of what to say and do when he returned to the headquarters. After he was sure that he wouldn't let any more outbursts slip, he began to walk back to the hideout. The moon had long since gone down by the time he approached the training grounds and, as it came into view, his eyes immediately darted around, looking for Raine. He was doubtful she was still there and, as he suspected, she had clearly pulled herself together and headed back to her room.

As he drug his feet through the halls of the hideout, Sasuke decided that he ought to confirm that the girl had in fact gone back to her room and that she hadn't tried to escape. He assumed Orochimaru would be in control of the situation, but Sasuke still felt responsible for leaving her unattended and thought he might as well check.

He arrived at the girl's door and opened it, not bothering to knock. Upon stepping into the room, it was clear that Raine had been delivered to her bed as he saw a frail hand cuffed to the headboard poking out of a large blanket. The rest of her body appeared to be an unmoving mass underneath the blanket, her head hidden from sight.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked flatly.

The mass of blankets shifted slightly, which Sasuke took to be a nod.

"I..." he hesitated before saying what he had planned, "I apologize for putting you under genjutsu."

There was no response.

Sasuke took a breath, annoyed that the girl wouldn't even respond to him, but he swallowed his irritation and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

That night, Sasuke's nightmares seemed to be continuous- one after the other; watching his parents brutally murdered time and time again, feeling completely helpless against his brother, trying to fight back only to find his arms chained behind his back, trying to run only to find his legs tied together, trying to cry out only to find his mouth gagged... He couldn't determine how many hours he spent in his own mind before forcing himself awake permanently and lying in his bed, motionless for the rest of the night.

When the sun finally showed itself, Sasuke was eager to leave his room and stretch his legs. He had been an early riser ever since he was young, often plagued by nightmares similar to the ones he had had that night. He walked quickly through the halls, very much wanting to get away from his room, and his feet lead him on the path to the kitchen out of habit. He was far from hungry, Sasuke had noticed that when he was anxious his stomach did not want to be fed and if he were to eat, he would probably be struck with waves of nausea. He groaned, rolling his eyes- he knew he should be eating more, he had to keep his body fit and healthy but sometimes it was difficult.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he immediately became aware of Raine, of all people, sitting at the small circular table. There was no food in front of her, only a glass of water. Her eyes stared lazily at the wall, ignoring (or perhaps not noticing) Sasuke's arrival. While silence had never particularly bothered Sasuke before, he felt compelled to say something to the girl. He dug through the refrigerator for a little while to see if Raine would initiate a conversation and when she didn't he cleared his throat and turned towards her. She didn't acknowledge him.

Biting back the impulsive snide comment that played on his lips, Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice. "I take it you didn't get much sleep?"

Raine's eyes rolled in his direction, coming in contact with his briefly before returning to their spot on the wall. Sasuke couldn't make out a clear expression or emotion so he attempted to prompt her again.

"Nightmares?" he inquired, speaking quietly. She didn't move her eyes in his direction again.

Half bothered by her lack of effort in his attempt at conversation and half indifferent and almost grateful that he avoided speaking about something potentially serious with the girl, Sasuke traveled down the halls towards Orochimaru's underground lab. Orochimaru had so kindly reminded him the night before that he was in need of a physical examination.

The exam did not take long of course, it was simply a series of expected medical procedures. He removed his shirt, and sat on the examination table as Orochimaru confirmed that his eyes, ears, and heart were all in working condition. His hands probed Sasuke's bare chest and back, hastily healing any scrapes or bruises. He then continued on by quickly pricking Sasuke's pointer finger and drawing a small bit of blood. After he had collected the blood, he then requested a sperm sample (causing a hot blush to rise across Sasuke's cheeks despite the fact that this was something he had become well accustomed to over the past years). Orochimaru stepped out of the room and allowed Sasuke to gather the sample and when he was finished, Orochimaru collected it and excused him from the examination room. Sasuke perceived the whole situation as horribly awkward.

Before exiting the room, Sasuke turned towards his sensei and spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. "Orochimaru," he began, thinking of how exactly to word his thoughts, "I request to continue my training alone. That is...without Raine to oversee."

Orochimaru turned on his heel to look Sasuke in the eye. He noted the hardness in the young boys eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. "Is this because of the incident that happened yesterday? Anything to do with why I had to send Kabuto outside to collect the girl who had collapsed in the middle of the training ground?" He gave a sickly laugh then looked to Sasuke for a response.

Sasuke held his ground, not breaking his stare and not speaking.

"No," Orochimaru chuckled. "No you may not train alone, how silly of you to ask such a thing! I made my decision. Now leave my laboratory, I have work to do."

Sasuke's nostrils flared in anger, but he knew better than to argue- he wasn't in the mood for getting himself worked up again. He jogged up to the main floor of the hideout and poked his head in the kitchen to see whether or not Raine was still there. She was not. Rolling his eyes, he continued down the halls in a brisk walk towards the girl's room. Upon reaching it, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He heard Raine's muffled groan from underneath the blanket on the bed, "Kami, don't you ever knock?"

Ignoring her comment, Sasuke spoke in a hard voice, "Get up. We're going to train. I'm ready to see what you're capable of."

* * *

_Slight skip forward a few days after this chapter  
Thank you for reading :)  
Don't forget to write a review saying what you think :)  
Have a great day!_


	6. Black Widow

.

**Chapter 6**

"_Consider the black widow spider.  
__It's a timid little beast, useful and, for my taste, the prettiest of the arachnids,  
__with its shiny, patent-leather finish and its red hourglass trademark.  
__But the poor thing has the fatal misfortune  
__of possessing enormously too much power for its size.  
__So everybody kills it on sight."  
_―Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

Sasuke had been sparring with Raine for four days and he knew he could not deny that her skills were impressive. He wouldn't say that he was shocked, but impressed. As each day passed, he could notice her strength beginning to return to her and, although he was curious, he dared not ask exactly what method Orochimaru had used to deplete her strength the way he did. Sasuke liked to think that it was because of her chakra hinderance due to the strange device he had seen on her chest the first night. All the same, she definitely was improving.

He had always been curious about peoples fighting styles, observing them and keeping their methods in the back of his mind. Raine was no different; Sasuke took note of exactly how she stood with her feet shoulder-width apart and her knees bent, as well as the way that her thin fingers curled into each hand-sign. He watched for at what point in the session she peaked in her skill and at what point she began to get weary. He keenly analyzed how she preferred to battle, especially after a day or two of taijutsu when she began to reveal her ninjutsu. He was amused at the way in which she combined her jutsu, specifically her fire, with her sword, as he was inclined to do the same thing with his lightning. Sasuke mused that perhaps he was subconsciously trying to device his own battle methods for defeating her. It would be relatively easy for him. The girl was amazingly fast on her feet, but speed stood no match for another Sharingan- he was confident that he'd be able to pinpoint her location and hit her down. One of her biggest problems, however, was one that he shared with her. She was far too concerned with attacking him and didn't fight defensively nearly enough.

Sasuke also began to take notice of Raine's demeanor in battle. It was rather amusing (as well as frustrating) how untraceable her emotions were. He attempted to figure her out during battles, however she was maddeningly inconsistent. Sometimes she would be rash and irritable, attacking him wildly like some feral animal and other times she would be calm and serious. Although exactly _how_ she fought was a mystery, there was one thing Sasuke knew for sure about her personality. The girl was competitive. She hated losing and would often throw short tantrums if Sasuke won, and if she was the winner she became cocky and arrogant. Although Sasuke related to how competitive Raine was, he, often fighting with his temper and his pride himself, knew that it was no way for a shinobi to act. Sasuke was able to keep any rage to himself for the most part but she normally let it show. This made Sasuke curious about Raine. He wondered, since she claimed to be a Rain Ninja, what kind of team she was on that let her get away with such emotional reactions to fights. She had certainly piqued his interest and, while Sasuke would never consider her to be a friend (in fact, he wasn't quite sure if he liked her company at all), the two ninja were certainly familiar with one another.

It was the fifth day of Sasuke and Raine's individual sparring sessions- a week since she had arrived at the hideout. The sun was setting, marking the end of their spar and, before beginning to walk back to the entrance to the hideout, Sasuke stopped to speak with the girl, praying the conversation would be brief. As much as he enjoyed analyzing the girl's fighting, he still wasn't quite keen on interacting with her outside of battle. He ignored the slight sink in his stomach upon remembering that as the days passed, his inevitable sexual encounter with Raine was approaching. Disturbed by that thought, Sasuke snapped himself back into focus and spoke.

"Today is our last one-on-one training session." his voice was monotonous and blank, "Starting tomorrow, you will be trained alone by Orochimaru."

Raine's body, more toned than it had been several days ago yet still fairly weak, tensed up. Her black eyes met Sasuke's. He assumed what she was thinking and added, "Ideally, we wont have to see each other for the next few days."

Her lips pursed, she debated on speaking her mind. After a few seconds of her fumbling awkwardly with the hilt of her sword, she blurted, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in response, not saying anything in return.

"I mean... for insulting your clan, ah, our clan." She stumbled over the words, clearly not accustomed to apologies.

Sasuke remained silent, simply looking at her and waiting for her to finish. He wasn't perfectly comfortable with apologies either- giving or receiving them.

Raine continued to trip over words, saying, "You're not all horrible... Itachi and my dad and my mom's fiance were the only male Uchihas I had ever know and they were all just evil, evil men... I guess I assumed you were too."

Sasuke continued to stare, slightly tweaking one eyebrow.

Raine scuffed her sandals into the ground, "Please say something, this is so awkward..."

"You are an impressive fighter." He commented, "you are certainly an Uchiha."

She sighed slightly, assuming that was about as much forgiveness Sasuke could articulate. She continued to speak her mind.

"I said that the Uchiha aren't bad," Raine began, "but I'm not one of you. Just because we're related doesn't mean I'm about to start running around with the Uchiha symbol on my back."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the slight insult but tried to ignore it. To be honest, he didn't even know if her apology meant anything at all to him- that is, until later that night when he was trying to sleep.

Upon laying down in bed, suddenly, everything about the girl seemed to come together in Sasuke's mind. He briefly thought about how Raine could be of use to him. Although Sasuke was certainly capable of manipulating people, it wasn't something that he did very often. For this, however, he was sure he could make an attempt. Raine's drive and determination alongside her hatred of Itachi could certainly come in handy, in fact, for a short moment, Sasuke considered asking Raine to join him in his hunt for Itachi. This thought, of course, only lasted for a few moments before Sasuke shook it from his mind. Of course not. He wanted Itachi all for himself. Though perhaps she could help him track his brother?

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it of all of those thoughts. He had spent enough nights lying in bed thinking about how he would go about killing Itachi. Certainly he now had the strength, he just needed a strategy, and he was sure Raine could prove to be useful. Eventually, the weight of Sasuke's eyelids buried him in sleep, dreaming of red and black fire and an endless darkness in front of him that was dotted with three pairs of Sharingan eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait on updating this chapter. Finals were pretty crazy this year!  
Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
Please, Please, Please review :)  
Have a great day!_


	7. Our Distorted Securities

.

**Chapter 7**

"_Do we really want to be rid of our resentments, our anger, our fear?  
__Many of us cling to our fears, doubts, self-loathing or hatred  
__because there is a certain distorted security in familiar pain.  
__It seems safer to embrace what we know  
__than to let go of it for fear of the unknown."  
_―Narcotics Anonymous

* * *

Sasuke had been dreading a certain conversation between Orochimaru and him for several days and, when he heard the sound of a steady knock on his bedroom door, he knew that conversation had arrived. Part of him wanted to pull the blanket back up to his neck and pretend that he was asleep, but it was nearly seven in the morning and Orochimaru surely knew that Sasuke would be awake by then. Of course, he had been conscious for an hour perhaps, but that morning he did not find the drive to begin his day, he had simply been laying down and pondering. He rose out of his bed and lazily ran his fingers through his hair to untangle any knots that had formed while he was sleeping, then pulled open the door. Orochimaru stood waiting for him, wearing that odd smirk he always seemed to have.

"May I come in?" Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke knew full well that this was not an invitation and that it was better for him to keep silent. He stepped out of the doorframe to allow his sensei into the room, who then promptly took a seat in a wooden chair that faced Sasuke's bed. Sasuke quietly shut the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. He stared at Orochimaru until the man spoke.

"I assume you've been wondering when you will be able to begin your project to revive the Uchiha clan?" Orochimaru said. Sasuke, knowing full well what his sensei was insinuating, continued to stare.

After understanding that Sasuke had no intention of responding, Orochimaru continued. "Well I do believe that our little specimen is healthy enough to mother a child. Ah, well, I won't get into the details but I developed a marvelous health drug and its just been doing wonders for the girl!" Orochimaru then took note of the dull look on Sasuke's face. "Well, I digress. Anyway, I would like you to impregnate Raine as soon as you can. We don't want any more delays, especially since the girl ought to be ovulating this week. It's the opportune time for making children! That being said, I have preparations to make and so do you. Good day, Sasuke."

Sasuke thought that Orochimaru seemed far too excited for this. He, on the other hand, had absolutely no desire to begin having sex again. Of course, reviving his clan was something he intended on doing eventually, but he didn't see a good reason for beginning such a project so early. Sasuke had priorities. He needed to take his revenge upon Itachi and this nonsensical sex that Orochimaru had been insisting on for several years was cutting time out of what was more important. Even more than that, however, was the fact that Sasuke did not want to impregnate _Raine _of all women. Sasuke had noticed that the longer that he knew a "specimen", the more difficult it was for him to work himself up to actually impregnating her. For the most part, the longer he knew women, the more they annoyed him. However there had been times, Raine being one of them, where Sasuke's drive for sex was eliminated because he came to respect the woman. Whenever Orochimaru would find him a girl who was particularly strong, Sasuke began to see her as an object of battle, not an object of sex.

Rubbing his temples in annoyance, Sasuke decided to begin his day, promptly dressing himself and making his way to the kitchen. Upon turning the corner, his eyes trailed to the round kitchen table, expecting Raine to be sitting there. She was not. He thought nothing more on the matter and, after cooking and eating several fried eggs and a handful of cherry tomatoes, Sasuke made his way to his training grounds. Wasting no time, he quickly stretched and continued on to fight against a number of shadow clones. The exercises he laid out for himself were mindless. He went through the motions and worked up a decent sweat, but he didn't feel like he was making much progress.

Sasuke began to feel his frustration creep in on him as he wiped his forehead and walked back to the hide out. He didn't want to go back in there, but he didn't want to stand outside unless he was working- the cold autumn air was beginning to bite at his bare shoulders. Swiftly, he made his way inside and quickly rubbed his hands together to rid them of the chill. He continued to walk aimlessly through the halls of the underground building. Sasuke had always sort of liked the hide out- when it was uncomfortably cold outside, he could always wander the never-ending hallways. He found that walking was a good way for him to clear his mind and so, as he wandered around, he mused about what exactly he was to do about the situation at hand. However, before he was able to formulate a plan, he turned a corner and nearly ran into Raine. The two of them halted, both taking a synchronized step backwards.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't you know better than to walk on this side of a corner? You'll never see if there's a person on the other side." Raine sighed in response, her eyes rolling slightly. In an attempt to conceal his awkwardness, Sasuke continued speaking. "Why are you out of your room? You're a prisoner here, you shouldn't be wandering the halls."

Raine's arms folded across her chest, biting back a retort. "I was looking for you actually. I noticed that you had finished with your training so I was looking for you." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, questioning the girls motives. Noticing his facial gesture, Raine continued. "I, ah, wanted to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

Sasuke felt something stirring in his chest. Anxiously, he picked at his cuticles and responded, "No." He fluidly stepped to the side and continued to walk past her. Raine nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, reaching out, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and yanking it so that he was facing her. "Dammit, Sasuke, we're talking. I'm not asking for your permission to talk to you! You're coming with me!" Raine yanked on his wrist again but instead of following her, he pulled his arm away from her grasp and gently rubbed his arm.

"No." Sasuke said again, more sternly this time. "We do not need to talk." He began to walk away again but Raine quickly spun around and followed him, keeping his brisk pace. Sasuke pretended not to notice her.

"Why can't we talk about this?" Raine barked. Sasuke didn't look her way. He wished she would lower her voice and leave him be.

He continued walking through the halls, not particularly sure where he was headed. Raine followed him stubbornly, she quit talking after a little while and decided that she would just have to tail him to wherever he was heading and talk to him once he reached a destination. As the two of them walked aimlessly and silently, Sasuke remembered what he had been thinking about the night before. Perhaps it would be a good idea for him to least lead the girl to believe that they were friends- for if he did that she might aid him in his attempts to find Itachi. Of course, he would kill his brother on his own, but it would certainly require a bit of effort to actually track him down. He couldn't be easy to find or villages would have sent fleets to kill him long ago. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke came to the conclusion that adding the girl to a make-shift team would be beneficial to him.

Sasuke stopped walking suddenly and turned to face Raine. Groaning internally, he asked "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

Raine, taken aback at Sasuke's sudden compliance, was too startled to gather her thoughts. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she found the words to speak. "Ah, well, we should probably go to your room. Right?" Without another word, Sasuke turned and headed towards his room. Raine, still a little confused, thought she ought not question him and followed along silently.

Upon reaching his bedroom, Sasuke promptly opened the door and took a seat on his bed, pressing his back to the wall and stretching his legs across the width mattress. He gestured for Raine to have a seat in the chair that faced the small bed. Raine sat in the chair awkwardly, she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be so agreeable and wasn't quite sure what to do now.

After several moments of silence, Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Alright," he said, "do you have something to say?"

"Um, yeah." Raine began, her awkwardness was palpable. "Well, I have questions, actually."

"Yes?" Sasuke responded, not looking at her and fumbling with his fingernails instead.

Raine wasn't sure how to begin and remained quiet, thinking. She wanted to kick herself for not speaking but she simply couldn't find the words.

Sasuke glanced in her direction. He found it somewhat amusing how the girl seemed to talk such a big game but when she was put under pressure she became clumsy and awkward. All bark and no bite. When Sasuke noticed Raine grinding her sandals into the ground he decided to give her a push. "Go on?" he prompted.

"Ok well, to start, "If Orochimaru is so amazing at manipulating genes, then why doesn't he just mix our genes and make the baby himself?" Raine asked.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut briefly, he had feared that the questionnaire would be on this topic. "Because it's less time consuming," he answered, trying to seem nonchalant. "Besides, the genes mix much more naturally that way." At least that was what Orochimaru had told Sasuke when he had asked the very same question a couple years ago. Part of Sasuke suspected that Orochimaru was just perverted.

Continuing on with her questions, Raine quickly asked, "how long have you been searching for... for a girl to mother your children?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "About three years." He said, thinking that it was not long after he had arrived at Orochimaru's hide out when he started looking for someone with whom to revive his clan.

Raine's mouth pursed slightly at his answer. It lead into her next question- "...how many?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked in return. "How many what?"

"Girls." Raine responded. "About how many girls do you think... you've tried?"

Sasuke's lip curled slightly at the thought of it. "I don't know," he growled, "do you actually think I counted?"

"Well, if you had to guess." responded Raine, slightly annoyed.

Sasuke adjusted his position so that his arms were crossed behind his head. He deliberately averted his eyes from Raine's. "I don't know... maybe ten? Fifteen?" He glanced at Raine for a split second after responding. His eyes fell on her nose, which had sourly scrunched up for a moment. He noted the light spray of freckles on the bridge of her nose which brought a slight smirk to his face. It was rare that she had freckles- Uchihas were often very fair skinned. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, waiting for more questions.

"Why did it take so many tries? And what happened to all those other girls when you were done with them?" Raine began to pick up speed.

"The genes never mixed in a way that was to Orochimaru's liking," Sasuke responded simply. "And as for what happened to the other women... well Orochimaru got rid of them. He never chose to kidnap girls that people would come searching for... and erasing their memories would just be too much trouble. If they didn't produce a good child, then he got rid of them." Sasuke hesitated for a moment before speaking his mind and saying, "I do believe that Orochimaru had a piece of all of the girls that hadn't worked for me..."

Realizing what Sasuke was insinuating, Raine felt a wave of nausea roll through her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a breath before looking strait at Sasuke and whispering, "What I don't produce a child to his liking...? Is that what will happen to me?"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

_Longer chapter this time :)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Please, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!  
Have a wonderful day/night/whenever you're reading this :)  
And I hope you had a merry christmas/whatever you celebrate!_


	8. Intellect and Morality

.

**Chapter 8**  
_"The fact that man knows right from wrong  
__proves his intellectual superiority to the other creatures;  
__but the fact that he can do wrong  
__proves his moral inferiority to any creatures that cannot."  
_―Mark Twain

* * *

"Doubt it." Sasuke chuckled, answering Raine's question. "You're much too valuable to Orochimaru. To simply rape and kill you would be foolish."

She groaned, "Then what _will _happen to me? Or am I going to be stuck having children with you for the rest of my life?" Her voice rose slightly in pitch, Sasuke could sense her frustration. He briefly wondered whether or not he ought to ask her about joining him to hunt Itachi but ultimately decided against it. Sasuke would never consider himself very generous with his words and this conversation had gone on long enough. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and straightened his back.

"I don't know what's going to happen you in the future and, frankly, I don't care. I think it's time you go to your room. I wont be impregnating you tonight." Sasuke gestured for her to leave. Raine did not budge, instead she simply crossed her legs and gave him a look of confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. When Sasuke raised his eyebrows, she continued, saying "I mean it's not that I want you to, but I thought that reviving the Uchiha clan was one of your aspirations. So why put it off?"

"I don't have time to revive my clan right now," Sasuke responded bluntly, reclining back down onto his bed. "And even if I did," he shot her a glare, "what makes you think that I'd want to revive my clan with _you_?"

Raine glared back at him, sneering in disgust. Wordlessly, she rose from the chair and walked away, shutting the door rather loudly behind her. She couldn't say why exactly she was so offended by his comment, he had insulted her before and he would surely insult her again. She had never been the type to get haughty over her blood status but she _was _one of the last living Uchiha... she had supposed that Sasuke would see her as something of value.

And he did. Alone in his room, Sasuke wanted to kick himself. He regretted acting so arrogant in front of the girl- she would certainly be much more difficult to recruit as a teammate if he continued mindlessly speaking in that way. Normally he had no problem holding his tongue but his arrogance often got the best of him. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Sasuke resolved to control himself from then on out.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke awoke once more to a knock on his door. Sluggishly, he sat up and quickly stretched his arms and back. "Come in," he called to who he assumed was Orochimaru. He had a feeling that he knew what the snake man wanted and he rolled his eyes at the thought. As Sasuke suspected, it was indeed his sensei at the door. Orochimaru stepped in the room and stared at Sasuke with a disapproving look on his face.

"Sasuke," he hissed, "the girl remains untouched. I recall telling you that it was time to impregnate her."

Sasuke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand, groaned "Why does it matter to you? I don't get why you care so much about this."

Orochimaru's lip curled ever so slightly, "I would rather not wait to begin preparations for a child. The sooner you impregnate her, the sooner I can determine whether or not the child she produces is worth our while."

Sasuke slumped his shoulders and sighed his response.

"You will take care of this business tonight." Orochimaru stated with finality. He then turned and left the room without another word.

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was correct. He shouldn't wait any longer and he might as well get it over with. Sasuke fell back onto his pillow and exhaled heavily. Very rarely did he feel lazy or excessively tired, but today he would much rather sleep than face the day. Heaving himself out of bed and suffering from a brief head rush, Sasuke pulled a loose black shirt over his head but couldn't be bothered to change out of his sweatpants. He had no intentions of training today- he wasn't in the correct mental state for the session to be worth his while. He drug his feet into the kitchen while trying to ease his throbbing temples, annoyed with himself for being so poorly put together.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Sasuke straightened his back slightly as it appeared that Raine was occupying a seat at the circular table. He refused to glance in her direction as he quickly walked to the far side of the room and prepared a meal for himself. How he was going to muster enough drive to physically be able to impregnate the girl was beyond him.

"Are you ready to fuck me?" Raine hissed icily.

For a brief moment, though he dared not let it show, Sasuke was startled and confused by her tone. He could feel pure fury and disgust radiating from the girl's body. In a rush, he remembered what he had said to her the night before and almost laughed at how seriously she seemed to be taking his words. He contained his emotions and glanced at Raine through the corner of his eye, smirking ever so slightly. He left the kitchen without a word.

For most of the day, Sasuke wandered outside. He had put on a a white robe to keep warm as he mazed through the winding tree trunks and roots. He had always admired the fall. Although he didn't like the cold, he enjoyed the look of the trees. The vibrant red leaves had always been one of Sasuke's guilty pleasures, especially since he had a tendency to dislike bright colors. But there was something about autumn leaves that just got his attention. He had never known what and wasn't nearly introspective enough to figure it out, so he simply enjoyed it. He only decided to head back to the hideout after the sun had dropped out of the sky.

Upon arriving back at the hideout, Sasuke did not hesitate. He walked directly to Raine's holding room and opened the door without delay.

"Come." he stated simply. Raine didn't move. From her bed in the corner of the room, he could see her Sharingan flash at him. Knowing that the girl wouldn't cooperate, he calmly stepped into the room and mumbled a jutsu under his breath. Sasuke advanced towards the girl and gently touched the back of her hand- her body instantly fell still. It was a temporary paralysis jutsu, only affecting the opponents body- not their senses, and only lasting a minute or two, but it was long enough for Sasuke to lift Raine and throw her over his shoulder.

Hardly noticing the girls weight, Sasuke calmly paced through the halls of the hideout, eventually stopping at a door that looked identical to every other door in the underground building. Upon opening the door, however, the two shinobi were greeted by a large spacious room with a queen sized mattress in the center. The bed was fitted with dark sheets and several pillows and was made to perfection- clearly it hadn't been touched in several months.

Sasuke set Raine down on the bed and headed into a closet that rested in the far corner of the room. From it, he pulled a length of rope. Raine sneered in disgust, the feeling beginning to return to her face and fingertips. She met Sasuke's eyes as he continued to approach her; they appeared to be dead and absolutely devoid of emotion. When he reached Raine, he swiftly grabbed one wrist and tied it to the post of the bed. Raine noted how flawlessly he executed the knot, her stomach twisted at how much practice the 16 year old seemed to have. After tying both of Raine's wrists to opposite sides of the headboard, Sasuke silently pulled his shirt over his head. Raine cursed herself for admiring the shinobi's toned chest and pectorals and collar bones... she squeezed her eyes shut, hating how attractive he was.

Wordlessly, Sasuke climbed onto the bed, strattling Raine's body but not pressing himself into her. Instead he simply hovered over the girl. He did think she looked pretty. She had smooth, pale skin, much like his own, and dark eyelashes. Her raven hair had a slight curl to it... or was it considered a wave? Sasuke didn't know nor did he care, but her beauty was admirable. As he began to lean in closer to Raine's face, he noticed that her eyes were slightly wet with tears. These tears didn't phase him much, he had seen plenty of girls cry in bed, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Was she a virgin? He didn't know. He supposed he would find out soon enough, Sasuke was usually able to tell the difference.

Sasuke shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He knew he had to stop thinking and just get this over with already. Moving in more quickly, Sasuke brushed his lips up against the girl's cheek. He had always disliked this part, but there weren't many other ways to prepare both of their bodies for sex. Reluctantly he continued, gently grazing Raine's neck with his lips. He continued to kiss along her neck, her collar bone, her jawline, before finally touching his lips to hers. Sasuke knew that the gesture was intended to be romantic. Special. He had watched enough couples kiss before. But his personal experiences with kissing women took all of that away. Sasuke couldn't say that he felt a spark, or any emotion for that matter, when he kissed Raine. It was nothing more than a touch.

Again, Sasuke brought his lips to Raine's, this time lingering there, moving his lips against hers. Naturally, she kissed back. Sasuke continued to kiss her, eventually deepening the kiss and opening his lips wider, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Feeling himself beginning to get aroused, Sasuke ran one hand down the length of her body, using the other hand to prop himself up. He rubbed the girl's waist, continuing to kiss her, eventually trailing his hand under her loose shirt. Raine did not protest, the air around the two of them seemed to be growing thicker and warmer. Sasuke's breaths deepened, and, despite the heat being generated by the two bodies, he reached with his free hand and yanked a blanket over the two of them.

Sasuke broke the kiss, he and Raine eventually becoming tangled into the the sheets of the bed.

* * *

_Incase it wasn't obvious, they had sex.  
Sorry, keeping this fic rated T. Not illustrating sex in detail :)  
I hope you liked this chapter of my story!  
**PLEASE** remember to review if you can, it really helps!  
I hope you have a wonderful day!_


	9. One Dramatic Past

.

**Chapter 9**

_"People are all over the world telling their one dramatic story  
and how their life has turned into getting over this one event.  
Now their lives are more about the past than their future."  
_―Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

Raine's opened her eyes the next morning to an empty room. She laid in under the dark sheets of the bed and shielded her eyes from the bright light flooding in from the window behind her. For a moment, she forgot why she was in this bed rather than the small, white, twin bed that was in her holding room. Upon adjusting her position, however, Raine was overcome by the soreness in her shoulders, hips, legs, and pelvic region- and with that, she remembered what exactly had happened the previous night.

Sasuke Uchiha had sex with her.

Pressing her palms to her face, Raine breathed rapidly through her mouth. Her stomach churned. Unable to get the thought out of her head, she began to feel her eyes well up with tears. She sat up in bed, her sore body groaning in protest, and blinked the tears away, quickly wiping the small wetness with the back of her hands. After removing her hands from her face, she immediately noticed her wrists- they were red and scratched- burned from scraping against the rope restraints that had held her to the bed the previous night. Nervous as to what other marks she might find on her body, Raine prepared to stand, drawing the sheets away from her body. Upon realizing that she was naked, Raine quickly pulled the sheets back over herself, clinging to them for a second or two before deciding that she was alone in the room anyway so it didn't matter. Raine swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood for a brief moment before sitting back down, the pain in her legs and pelvic region catching her off guard.

"Damn, Uchiha." She growled under her breath, lifting herself up once more and ignoring the aching pain. She shakily walked over to a full length mirror that she had spotted hanging on the wall to her right. She began to examine her body and her eyes were drawn to a red-purple blotch on the side of her neck. Was that a hickey? She grimaced slightly, noticing yet another hickey that had been placed on her collarbone, and continued to look herself over. She discovered a series of light blue bruises on her shoulders and upper arms as well as on both of her hips.

Her mind was drawn back to what had caused some of those bruises. She was able to recall Sasuke's hands gripping her shoulders roughly... she guessed that Sasuke might have similar bruises around his ribcage from her own grip, perhaps some marks on his back from her fingernails... she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop thinking about what had happened. To be honest with herself, Raine knew she couldn't deny that it had been pleasurable. After the initial awkwardness and Sasuke's stoic facade had been broken, the boy was definitely not gentle with her. Raine smirked ever so slightly, she could tell he had experience. He knew how to please a woman, that much was for sure.

Raine gripped her hair, trying to clear her head of the pleasure. It was rape. She knew she had to be firm in that fact. Sasuke had forced sex upon her when she didn't want it and that was rape, no matter how good it felt. Raine sighed. She couldn't approach him about it, and part of her knew that Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about what he was doing either. Trying to keep sex out of her mind, Raine got dressed in clothes that she assumed were for her- she had eyed a neatly folded pile of clothes at the foot of the perfectly-made bed (how Sasuke was able to re-make the bed around her sleeping body was beyond Raine's knowledge).

Raine pulled a loose white shirt with quarter-length sleeves over her head and a pair of stretchy black shorts up over her sore legs. She then stepped in front of the mirror once more and ran her fingers through her dark blue waves, untangling the knots that had formed there so that her hair fell midway down her chest. She looked one last time upon the hickeys on her neck and briefly wished she had something to cover them with before shrugging her shoulders and thinking that Sasuke might as well see what he had done.

She walked rather slowly down the hallway toward the kitchen, her body not particularly happy about moving around. She was only half hoping that Sasuke would be there, part of her wanted to talk to him but the other part wanted to crawl away and never look him in the eye again. Upon entering through the doorway of the small kitchen, she immediately noticed, of course, Sasuke sitting at the circular table. A plate with two fried eggs and a hand-full of blue berries was set before him, but they hardly appeared to be touched; instead, Sasuke was absentmindedly fumbling with his fork. The sight of his body almost drove her to her knees. She saw his face and her mind's eye suddenly couldn't expel his image from the previous night... the movement of his body, the expression on his face, the feeling of his hands groping her... Suddenly Raine felt very sick. Her thoughts and emotions raged and fought inside of her- weakness, guilt, shame, pleasure... so much pleasure. She felt dirty. The pleasure betrayed her. Biting her tongue and trying to clearing the thoughts from her mind, Raine noticed the muscles in Sasuke's shoulders had tense up. He appeared to be fixated on his plate of food- avoiding eye contact. Raine feigned disinterest in Sasuke and walked to the refrigerator instead of trying to initiate conversation, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible with as much of her pride as she could scrape off of the floor.

She almost jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. She wasn't expecting him to speak to her.

"I had to do it." He said quietly.

Raine turned in his direction, not saying anything in return- she couldn't even if she had wanted to. Sasuke spoke again, still staring at his food. "He would have killed you if I didn't..."

Raine clenched her jaw. Sasuke could feel her eyes boring in to his back. "Walk with me." he commanded, "I want to talk to you about something."

Raine no longer possessed the ability to think. A part of her wanted him to explain why what had happened was ok- she wanted to believe that it had been necessary. Raine didn't want to be left feeling as if Sasuke was just a malicious rapist and that she had been just another helpless victim. She didn't want to feel weak, or guilty, or shameful anymore. Sasuke stood, leaving his food untouched, and exited the room. Raine's legs seemed to move on their own, trudging forward and mindlessly following Sasuke until the two of them reached the exit of the hideout. She had assumed that they might be going into the woods- she knew it was were Sasuke preferred to take walks. Before stepping outside, Sasuke reached into a small closet that was near the exit and pulled out a tan cloak. His hands seemed to hesitate with it for a moment before handing it to Raine without looking at her.

It was cold outside- even with the cloak on Raine could feel the crisp autumn air cutting at her fingers and nose. As soon as the door shut behind the two ninja, Sasuke began speaking again. "Orochimaru is not generous." He began, "He doesn't see the sense in keeping people around unless they're useful. More people means we have to provide more rooms, buy more food... He would have killed you too unless he thought that we were... making progress."

Sasuke fell silent and the two of them continued walking together, leaping the fence that surrounded the hideout (causing Raine's body to ache in pain upon impact with the ground, though she dared let it show). A little ways into the woods, Sasuke came to a halt and leaned his body up against the trunk of a tree. Raine stood a few feet away from him, pulling the cloak in closer to her to fend off the chilly air. She briefly wondered how Sasuke could keep such composure while wearing a thin v-neck shirt.

Crossing his arms and staring at the ground, Sasuke spoke, "You don't have to worry about mothering a child."

Raine's head snapped up to look at Sasuke, but his gaze was fixed on the ground. "What?"

He groaned quietly, "Don't make me spell it out..." When Raine didn't respond, he growled quietly, "I didn't... I pulled out."

"For fuck's sake, Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking?" Raine shouted, she could feel heat rising behind her eyes. "Why would you have sex with me if you weren't going to try to get me pregnant? Why just rape me for no reason?!"

Sasuke looked up angrily, "If you shut up then maybe I'll tell you!"

Raine pursed her lips.

"Orochimaru thinks that you'll be getting pregnant soon and you won't be. Unless you want him to rape you and kill you, you should do as I say. I don't think that'll be a problem though... You might like this."

Raine glared suspiciously, "You have my attention."

Sasuke smirked. "I want you to come with me to find Itachi. Tonight."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter of my story!  
Please, please remember to review this story and let me know what you think :)  
Have a super awesome day!_


End file.
